


When Jefferson Came

by edgelinks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelinks/pseuds/edgelinks
Summary: You and Alexander Hamilton had always been best, inseparable friends, that is, until Thomas Jefferson moves next door.





	1. A rich kid and a for sale house

You and your best friend Alexander Hamilton had lived in harmony for 17 years. You were first introduced to each other at 2 months old, and had been best friends ever since. He has been there for you when you broke your arm in 5th grade, and to punch out your jack ass ex-boyfriend, James Reynolds. You were basically inseparable, you lived across the street from another, drove to school together, and had movie nights every Friday in your room. Alex’s boyfriend, John, often even joked that dating Alex was like dating the both of you. But of course, this happy equilibrium couldn’t last forever.  
It was the summer before senior year, you and Alex had spent most of the summer lazing around and ignoring summer work. Your next door neighbors had finally decided to downsize and move out, meaning that there was soon a steady crowd of couples coming to look at the house. This gave you and Alex a new summer activity, lounging on your lawn and judging the fuck out of the potential buyers. Usually making up very tragic stories about their probably bland lives.  
That particular day was a very hot, very sunny late August scorcher. You were lounging on your front lawn, trying in vain to get a tan before summer left. Alex sat to your left, covered completely in sunscreen, He refused to leave the shelter of his umbrella, fearing a sunburn or even a tan. While you were busy listening to music, he was writing a paper for his application that wasn't due for another 3 months. You were paying half attention to your neighbor’s house when you saw a car pull up. Now, this car wasn't like any normal car, it was a Roles Royce SUV, a car that probably cost as much as your house. You sat up and tapped Alex on the leg.  
“Hey, Alex, look at that car.” You said pointing lazily across the lawn.  
“Wow, the fact that it’s probably is worth more than my college fund kinda makes me want to key it,” he mumbled back.  
“I bet you 20 bucks that the people in it will come running out in about 30 saying how “the lack of natural lighting was disgraceful” or something” But then out stepped the first non-white couple you had seen in all your days of house watching. They were both tall, elegant even, with messes of curly brown hair.  
“Jesus Christ,” you said, “I already feel bad for them, their kid will probably be the only black kid in our whole school.”  
“And how do you know they had a kid. The mother could be infertile, tragic tennis accident when she saw a child.” Alex droned, a smirk plastered on his face. But then the back door of the car opened and out popped a boy the same age as you. He was tall, with dark skin and almost a halo of curly hair. He was jacked af, and you wouldn't have been embarrassed to say he was your type. Expect for the fact of his outfit. He was wearing bright maroon shorts, with a bright white shirt that appeared to have sailboats sewn into it, his belt was even bright pink.  
“Oh my god,” Alex exclaimed in between fits of giggles, “I wonder if he hand-sew those just to look like more of a prick,”  
“I don’t even think Martha could look more Vineyard,” you replied. The boy then ran up to his parents, he spoke so loudly you were able to hear what he was saying.  
“Mom, dad, do we really have to move back to America? I mean, look at this place it has no charm. These Americans have no taste! Everything looks so Insipide et sans valeur”  
“Did he just speak French?” you asked Alexander, knowing about his fluency in the language.  
“Yep, he said everything is so bland and worthless.”  
“Well, those are some harsh words, even for a mid-70’s suburban,” You had half a mind to stride across the lawn and tell him what you thought of his comments about your dear neighborhood, but Alex, knowing of your streak of pissing off the neighbors held you down.  
“Alex, I just wanna give them a piece of my mind. Make sure that their rich asses will never get to see the glory that is the Washington’s old house,” you whined.  
“Just calm down, for like two seconds, ok.!” So you huffed, pulled your sunglasses down and watched as the overly happy realtor lead them inside. Chatting a mile a minute about how great the house and the neighborhood was.  
About a half-an-hour later they walked back out. The boy who was your age seemed to storm out before his parents, shouting how he could never live in a place like this.  
“But, Thomas, honey, this is what the real world is like. We can't have you keep living in fancy French houses forever mon petit.” Argued the mom. She seemed like the most rational out of the three. In repose to this, the boy crossed his arms, shouted something that you couldn't understand and jumped into the car, blaming the door harshly.  
“Peter, we have to live here. It would be good for him to finally get a taste of what it’s like to be a real American teenager before he heads off to school.” Said the mom, waving her hands in a round-about manner. “Just look over there, those are real kids living normal lives. Maybe Thomas could even be their friend!”  
“Ugh, I don't know what to say, Jane. I want what's best for him, but there’s nothing we can do if he refuses.” said the dad.  
“Well, then, we’ll just have to make him want to live here,” she said, seemingly ready for the coming battle. they then got n the car and drove away. You turned to Alex,  
“Phew, hopefully, that’ll be the last we see of them. What a weird family.”  
“You never know,” he replied, his tongue sticking out, and concentrating on his work.  
Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he was very very very right.


	2. A Crash and a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met (more like confront) Thomas Jefferson for the first time.  
> (Bad relationship/slight abuse warning, it's not very descriptive, but there was a bad ex-boyfriend)

It was the last Friday before school started, you were collapsed on your bed, furiously typing out an English essay that was soon due. As you finished up your fourth page, you cursed yourself for, once again leaving all your homework until the last moment Just then your door flew open, Alex and his boyfriend of 6 months walked in.  
“Hey stupid, get up. It’s the last movie night of the summer,” Alex shouted.  
“Laurens, Hamilton, I really don’t have time for this!” You three had already planned to spend your last summer Friday night on your bed, marathoning all 8 Harry Potter movies. But you had a 6-page English paper, a math packed and a science essay all due Thursday. You really couldn't afford almost 2 days of not working.  
“oh come on,” said John, walking over to your bed. “We brought cheese puffs!”  
“ugh, ok! I guess I could just pull an all nighter next week.”  
“That's the spirit!” John said, laying down next to you on your queen sized bed. Alex jumped on top of both of you, causing a pillow fight to ensue. It was just like any other Friday night.  
It was about 11 pm and you guys were half way through the 3rd movie when you heard incredibly loud music coming from your next door neighbors house.  
The day after that strange family left the for sale sign had been removed. You prayed and prayed that it wasn't them who were buying it. Soon after, all kinds of carpentering and builders were coming in and out of the house. It seemed like it was being transformed into a castle fit for a prince. You tried to pushed it our of your mind and instead focus on how enjoyable the movie was, even after the 10th time.  
“What the fuck is that,” John exclaimed, pausing the movie. “It sounds like someone's having a concert in the Washington’s old house.”  
“Maybe they are,” I mumbled, thinking of the obesely annoying boy who just might be living there. Then as suddenly as it had come on, the music turned off again.  
“See, we can go back to watching the movie. I really just wanna get to the part where Hermione punches Draco.” said Alex.  
“Hey! No spoilers!” Yelled John, kissing him softly on the cheek. You rolled over and pressed your face against the pillow. As much as you loved that Alex and John had finally gotten together after what seemed like years of flirting, it still struck a nerve with you to see them showing PDA. It only reminded you of when your asshole of a cheating ex-boyfriend that used to treat you the same way.  
You and James had met in your APUSH class last year. You had sat next each other and soon became close friends. Sharing awful memes about the torture that was US history and pulling all-nighters studying together. He asked you out on black Friday, coming to pick you up at 5 am to go shopping and then stating it was a weird time for a date. Dating James was a whirlwind. The first several months of your relationship were amazing, to say the least. He was kind, considerate, and always listened to you. He was probably the most affectionate person you’d ever met, and he had no problems with PDA.  
The only problem was that Alex didn’t like him, he kept saying that he had a “bad feeling” about James. He refused to hang out with you two or go on double dates. It was only that spring that you began to see his true self. He started pressuring you, saying you “owed” it to him for being such a good boyfriend. Of course, you and your strong-willed attitude held him off. But soon the little disagreement turned into a full on fight. You barely talked and you couldn’t look at him without breaking out in a cold sweat about what you thought he wanted you to do.  
As summer approached, you started seeing less and less of him, until one day when your best friend Eliza came running to you. She said that she had seen James with another woman in the men's bathroom. Astonished by what you had heard, you ran into to see if her suspicion was correct. James was very much getting hot and heavy with this Sophomore.  
You remember very little of what happened next. Apparently, the girl ran out screaming, you had confronted James with gusto, asking what would cause him to do something like that. He said she gave him something you couldn’t then you realized, that since the very beginning he had only been in it for sex, not for you. You remember your vision turning red and your only thought becoming pure rage. For once, you closed your mouth and instead raised your fist and hit him as hard as you could. Alex later said he screamed, “You little bitch!” before slamming your head into the concrete wall. You were knocked out on the floor, but thank god Alex was there. He walked in and saw you on the ground, with that he pounced on James. You never knew the full extent of what Alex did to him. You were in the hospital for a week following the incident and ended up missing the last days of school. You hadn’t seen James since then and didn’t plan to.  
While it definitely left you with a bad taste in your mouth, for the most part, it didn’t seem to cause any actual problems. The only one being that now Alex was crazy protective of you, which made you mad because you could take care of yourself.  
After sulking for several minutes, you sat up, determined to not think about James and enjoy yourself. As soon as Sirius had grabbed Ron by the leg, the music started up again.  
“Ok, this is the last straw, I’m going over there!” you said angrily, pausing the movie.  
“(y/n), no.” Alex hissed, looking you in the eye with anger. You pulled your wrist out of his hand.  
“I’m not a maiden in need of defending.” And with that you raced down stairs, throwing on your flip flops. It wasn’t until you were half way across the lawn that you realized what you were wearing. Booty shorts and a tank top that said: “Porkies Annual Pig Bonanza” was not the best outfit to meet your new neighbor.  
You marched up to the front door, which was now painted an almost assaulting shade of purple. You raised your hand to knock on the door only to have it open suddenly. So, instead of knocking on a door, you hit the toned chest of no other than the strong boy you had seen before. Trying not to show how embarrassed you were, you stuck your hand on your hip.  
“Well, hello my love.” The boy cooed, “Nice to meet you, my name is Thomas Jefferson, and you might you be?”  
“You neighbor,” you basically shouted, sticking your thumb at your house.  
“ah, see, I asked for name, not a relation.”  
“It's (y/n) (l/n), not nice to meet you.”  
“So, what bring you here to my humble abode?” Thomas said, leaning against the door frame.  
“Your fucking music, it's too fucking loud.” You spat, you tended to curse when you got mad. He seemed to consider what you said, putting his hand on his chin. It was only then that you noticed what he was wearing, or not wearing. He was only in a pair of baby pink boxers and a dark purple robe, which hung open, revealing his chiseled chest.  
“Well, do that, I will have to say, no.” he replied, looking you in the eye with a wink.  
“What! I only asked you to turn your music down, not to cure fucking cancer!”  
“Yeah, but I don't want to,” he calmly said with a smirk.  
“Fine then,” you shrugged, side-stepping past him into the house.  
“W-, what are you doing!” he gasped, tagging along behind you.  
“Turning off your god damned music, you won’t do it so I will. It was interrupting Harry Potter.”  
“Harry Potter?”  
“Yes.” You looked around the room, it seemed like it was still in the middle of being redone. All the homey touches you had remembered from the Washington's were gone. “If you were to just point me in the right direction, this could all be done a whole lot sooner.” You put your hands on your hips to further emphasize your point.  
“But you see, this is the only time I will have the house to myself. I have to break it in while I have the chance.” He said as a smirk began to grace his lips. “So, I am sorry but I have to say that you must leave, no matter how good you look in those shorts of yours.” You sputtered for a second before regaining yourself.  
“Why you..” But before you could finish, he had picked you up fireman style and was forcibly escorting out. He deposited you softly on the front steps.  
“I assume I’ll be seeing you in school this coming Thursday. I pray this won't be the last time we’ll be alone in my maison together,” He winked and then grabbed your hand, giving it a gentle kiss. “bonne nuit mon amour.”  
“Wait just a second!” you began to shout before a door was promptly closed in your face. You once again began your tirade of knocking, only to be met with Thomas turning his music up louder.  
“What an ass!” you screamed ten minutes later, before finally deciding to give up. You stomped back over to your house.  
You were soon in your room and discovered that Alex and John had decided not to wait for you. The movie was finished.  
“You guys!” you said before flopping onto your bed and screaming int a pillow.  
“So, I’m guessing that your mission was unsuccessful. “ Alex probed. But then, the music suddenly turned off. You lifted your head from the pillow in disbelief.  
“I expect a thank you!” You heard Thomas shout. He was met with a very loud fuck you.  
“So, I'm guessing you two had a lovely time together?” Questioned John  
“That guy is insufferable! But guess, what? He’ll be going to Revolutionary High too! How flipping fantastic!” You huffed “Just play the next film and let me have this little bit of happiness.”  
Already sulking about the prospect of seeing Thomas Jefferson ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading again guys!


	3. A new school and running mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School gets off to a very rocky, Jefferson filled start.

The morning of your first day of school arrived too early and too cold. You threw on a sweatshirt over your arguably cute first day of school outfit. You ran out of your house and into Alex’s smart-car. He was to be driving you to school every day, mostly because he had won a parking spot in the school-wide lottery, and you had not. You munched on you breakfast as Alex turned out of the driveway. 

The ride to school was quiet, Alex was still sleep-addled as he drank his coffee. You guys arrived at school promptly at 7:15, pulling into Alex’s spot you saw that you two were right next to a shiny, new, BMW.

“Who the fuck buys their 17-year-old a BMW?” you yelled at Alex.

“Your new neighbors, I guess,” Alex replied as non-other than Thomas Jefferson got out of the car.

“There is no way in hell!” you started to shirk “I already have to live next to him, and now we have to park next to each other. This is too much!” Not even that, but it seemed he had the nerve to knock on your window. You rolled it down, wondering what he wanted.

“Hey gorgeous,” he purred “You look amazing, all though I wished you were wearing a little less. Hope our schedules a line” He then winked and waved you both goodbye.

“Well, that was, uh weird.” Said Alex, but you were too busy watching Jefferson stroll across the lot. He seemed to be attracting the attention of the whole senior class. You doubted he would have much of a problem making friends. 

“Ugh, well let’s just go get this over with,” you said. “If god really is up there, then I won’t have to see him again for the rest of the day.” You get out of the car, Alex followed suit. You both talked into the hulking tan building you both called school. You met your friends in the same spot you had every morning since Freshman year, the wall right outside of the biology room. 

“(Y/N)!” Eliza shouted as soon as she saw you. “I haven’t seen you all summer! How have you been!” Eliza had been in upstate New York with her grandparents for the majority of the summer, and you hadn't seen her since July. You two immediately started a conversation going two-hundred miles a minute about how your summers went. You were only interrupted when your other best friend, Theodosia arrived with her boyfriend Aaron Burr in tow. You three had been best friends since elementary school, and you considered both of them to be you two best female friends. Theo and Aaron had started dating freshman year, so he had been inducted into your squad. 

You took a quick look around to see if any of your usual “crew” were missing. Peggy, Eliza’s sister was there, along with Alex, Maria Reynolds, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Layfette. The only person who seemed to be missing was James Madison. 

“Hey, where’s James?” you said, interrupting Alex and Burr’s argument over if the juniors should be provided parking. 

“I think he’s sick again,” said Aaron. 

“Well, what else was I really expecting?” you asked, throwing your hands up. James was what anyone would describe as a sickly person, he probably missed about 20 days a school a year just from the flu. 

Just then the bell rang signaling the beginning for homeroom. You gave a quick wave goodbye to everyone and started off to homeroom with Theo. Before stepping in the door you said a quick prayer to whatever god that Jefferson would be in none of your classes. It seemed that you were in the clear, until your teacher, Mr.Seabury stood up.  
“Students, we have the pleasure of a new student joining our homeroom this year. Please welcome Mr. Thomas Jefferson.” And with that Jefferson swaggered in. You heard a couple of girls gasp, so yeah, he was hot but that didn’t make up for his personality. 

“Hi, my name is Thomas. It’s nice to meet y’all. I hope to be getting well acquainted with y’all this year.” you noticed him winking at a girl on the other side of the room. Ugh, despicable. 

“Mr. Jefferson, you can go take a seat behind Ms. (L/N)” You tried to look down as Thomas crossed the room and plopped down behind you. 

“Well, well, well, just look at my luck!”

“Fuck off” You whispered harshly at him. Because it was the first day of school, homeroom lasted 20 unbearable minutes instead of is usual 10. You felt uncomfortable, mostly because you could feel Jefferson’s eyes boring a hole into your back. What did he want anyway?!?

 

Finally, homeroom ended and you were free. You met up with Theo outside as you walked to English. 

“He was cute!” Theo said elbowing you.

“Who?”

“Thomas, new guy? I saw you two talking!” She waggled her eyebrows at me. 

“He’s literally the worst. He’s my new neighbor I told you about, the asshole one.”

“Oh, well they say hate sex is great!”

“Theo!” You yelled, looking outraged. “Well, if it goes my way, then I’ll only see him for 10 minutes a day.”

“Don’t count on that.” she pointed to Jefferson talking to your English teacher, right outside your classroom.

“Oh boy.” And you did not catch a break that day. It turns out a person can be in all of your classes. He also somehow managed to get sat right around you, giving him yet another excuse to try and make conversation with you. 

It was 7th period as you stood outside you last period class, senior privilege giving you the amity to leave school 2 periods early. Out of all your classes, this had been the one you were looking forward to most. AP government and politics. You were excited, not only because you wanted to go into politics, and you knew all your friends were going to be in it, but because Mr.Washington was to be your teacher. Along with being your teacher, Mr.Washington had taught you honors and AP history since freshman year. You were incredibly close with him, after all, he had been the one to call the ambulance for you last June. Still, you couldn’t forgive him for moving out and allowing Jefferson to become your new neighbor. 

You took a deep breath and opened the door. Burr and Hamilton stood in the front arguing about something, while Mr.Washington watched, seeming to referee the two of them. You gave James a wave, seeing that he had just come in late to school. You took a seat next to John, neither Theo, Maria nor Eliza were in this class, both saying that they had no taste for politics. Actually, as you looked around you saw you were the only girl in the small class. Just then the bell rang, you were safe you would have one class without that -

“Hello, sorry I’m late!” Panted Thomas.

“Ah, Mr. Jefferson, welcome back from France, I was expecting you.” Said, Mr.Washington, throwing his arm around Jefferson’s shoulders. “I’m friends with Thomas’s parents, he’s even currently living in my old house, so I expect you all to treat him very nicely.” He sent a knowing look your face. “Thomas, you can go sit in the back with James, if you remember him.”

“Wait, James!” Shouted Jefferson, wait, how did Jefferson know James. “I haven’t seen you in years, man!” He pulled Madison into a very awkward bro hug.

“Uh, we used to be friends before Thomas moved to France,” explained James, realizing that the whole class was staring at him.

“Ok, so now that we’re settled let's begin.” started Mr.Washing, assuming is lecturing pace in the front of the room. “I hope you are all ready because all the other courses you have taken will be nothing compared to this. The purpose of this class is to prepare you for a career as politicians. As you know, the only was you can be in this class was if you completed all three years of history with me, only with A’s, and received my personal recommendation, so you should all give yourselves a pat on the back for getting here.” Everyone gave a slight giggle. “Ok, so your first assignment of the year is one that will last until May. It is a mock presidential race. I will divide you into 4 teams of 2, half Republican and half Democrat. One person will be the presidential candidate and the other the vice presidential candidate and campaign manager. You will run against the other team for your party for the primaries, you will have one debate in front of the school and in December the whole school will vote to decide who wins. The top two teams will advance to the actual race, and the losing teams will sign on as additional aids to each campaign. This will all culminate in 3 more debates, a paper convincing me why you should win, and a school-wide election, with each of the 50 homerooms serving as states. To win, you must start early, have a strategy and work hard. The winning team will get a 100% on the project and the chance to accept a summer internship with me working on a Presidential campaign for John Adams. Do you all understand?”

“So, now the teams. Fighting for the democratic nomination will be Mr.Hamilton and Mr.Laurns” You heard both boys shout and high five. “And Mr.Burr and Mr.Mulligan. For the Republicans we have: Mr. Lafayette and Mr. Madison. Our final team is Mr.Jefferson and Ms. (L/N). There will be no trading partners, no arguing.”

You felt a pit open in your stomach. You were going to have to spend all year, working on the biggest project of your high school career with mother-fucking Thomas Jefferson. The other pairs started to get together to discuss strategy, you decided just to bite the bullet and see if you could work anything out with Jefferson. You slowly got up and walked over to his seat.

“So what’s it like to be looking at the future president of Revolutionary High?” You could have just about slapped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll legit fight anyone that thinks Hamilton wouldn't totally drive some shitty ass smart car. But thanks for reading once again!
> 
> <3 <3 Mallory


	4. A lap and a sandwich shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of your wonderful first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry i went missing for like 2 months. I promise I'll be back and trying to update more frequently, now that I am a college accepted second-semester senior. But anyways, feel free to leave comments about what you think and any criticism.  
> Love you all <3 <3 Mallory

It turns out you did slap him. 

“Well, I hope this is just a preview of what I’ll get tonight.” He said, licking where you had hit him.

“First off, ew, gross, no and never. Secondly, when did we decide that you were going to be the presidential candidate?” You spat back. 

“As soon as Washington said that we were working together. I mean this is just a warm up run for when I actually run for president. I’m obviously the better choice, I mean with my looks and charisma.”

“You’ll be president over my dead body.” You barred your teeth at him. “Also, if you haven’t released, I’m a female.” 

“Oh honey, I’ve noticed.”

“Shut up, but more importantly, I’m the only female in the class, you put me on the front of the ticket and you're guaranteed the woman’s vote. After all, every girl secretly wants to see a woman in charge.”

“Interesting point,” he said, actually taking you seriously for once. He put his hand on his chin, you noticed he seemed to do when he was thinking. “ok, you’ve sold me!”

“Wait, what, really?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be the VP. Anything to win.” 

“Wow, I think this is the first time we’ve ever agreed on anything.”

“Wouldn’t count on it happening again anytime soon.”  
You ended up leaving the class with two shared google docs, the beginnings of a speech, a bulleted list of your campaign ideas, and Jefferson’s number. Only because the asshole managed to swipe your phone out of your backpack when you weren’t looking and guess your password. He was now: Thomas, my one true love <3<3, in your phone. Working with Thomas on the project hadn’t actually been the worst thing ever. While it seemed you two could argue about everything socially, you both had an incredible drive to win. 

The only problem was while you would label yourself a strong liberal, Thomas was quite the opposite. So you campaign ideas seemed more like a tug of war between Donald Trump and Bernie Sanders. But there was still some glimmer of hope left in you that the both of you would pull off an astounding victory and you would be able to jump start your career as a politician. 

You left the class, joining up with John and Alex as you walked to go meet the rest of your friends. You guys joined up with them outside the front doors of the school, everyone was there, except for James it seemed. Maybe he was talking with his new BFF, Jefferson. Peggy also wasn’t there, but that was because she was a junior, and thus wouldn’t get out of school or another hour and a half. 

“So, (y/n), how was your first day of school?” Theo said, winking at you while grabbing tightly to Burr’s hand.

“Don’t even get me started!” You hissed, rolling your eyes. 

“Oh, now, what’s this about?” Eliza said, skipping over to your small group.

“Well, there’s this guy..” Theo began, but you cut her off, starting a full-fledged rant about Jefferson and how he was the worst person in the entire world. You guys were walking to main street, where you tended to go every day. There was a Starbucks, and numerous places with good lunch discounts. About 10 minutes later, just as you were finishing up your rant, the nine of you arrived at main street. 

“Ok. So where are we going?” Hercules shouted over the babbling friend group. 

“Courthouse!” You shouted, jumped up. There was a mummer of agreement, you couldn’t go wrong with courthouse. It was a small, hole in the wall sub shop owned by a ver Italian family. You had discovered it Freshman year and had gone back almost every day since then. The owners were basically your second parents and had been instrumental in helping to get John and Alex together. Also, they made the best subs, ever. 

As you were mid-thought about how much you loved courthouse, you heard a car speed down the road, ripping its engine. 

“What the fuck?” You shouted, your pet peeve being people who have cars that make unnecessary noise. You saw it peel ahead and pull into a spot right in front of your favorite sub shop. Then you saw one, very annoying, very curly haired man step out, followed by one James Maddison. 

“I’m gonna kill James!” You shouted, “Jefferson can ruin everything else, but he cannot ruin courthouse!” 

As soon as you walked into your favorite sub shop, you saw Madison and Jefferson sitting in your both. Jefferson waved you over like you guys were actually friends or something.

“Oh, so the trouble making crew was back. I was wondering when the rest of you would blow in!” Said Mrs. Moretti from behind the counter, her thick Italian accent prevalent in her speech. “Oh, (y/n) dear how was your first day of school? You want the usual, right?” 

“Yes and it was good,” you answer gruffly, turning your attention back to the problem at hand. The rest of your group was starting to blow in. Alex and John joked about their relationship with a simply glowing Mrs. Morettii, Eliza and Maria talked cooking with Mr. Morettii, all while Hercules and Lafayette were trying to practice the Italian they learned with Niccolo. It was how things always were, bubbly, fast and happy. 

“So, James,” You spat, looking him dead in the eyes. “When did you two become such close friends?”

“Well, me and little Jemmy’s parents used to be friends, back when I used to live in America, we basically grew up together.” Babbled Jefferson.

“(y/n), I was just trying to show him around! He just got here, he doesn’t know the area and he hasn’t had time to make friends yet!” James said, looking down defensively. “And you two looked pretty friendly with each other earlier, during government.”

“That was only because I plan on winning. But, next time, James, try and have him ruin something that is not so close to my heart.” You spun away from the table, going to get you freshly made sub. But then, a hand closed around your wrist. 

“What gives?”

“You shouldn’t be so rude to Jemmy, you know.” Said Thomas, looking you in the eye with, wait, was that actual emotion? “He was just trying to help a friend out. But feel free t take it out on me, as you know, I can take whatever you dish out.” A shine snuck into his eye. Before you could regain your composure, Lafayette backed up, straight into you. This sent you stumbling down right into Thomas’s open lap. You sat there, stunned for a second, but by that time, Layette had already turned around to find Thomas, who, as it turns out, was also his old friend. So you had to sit in Thomas’s lap, while Lafayette and Jefferson talked in rapid french, and you sat trying to understand what they were saying. 

“So Thomas, mon amie, get (y/n) off of you and come sit with us.” Said Lafayette, as you shot mental daggers at him. 

“I would love to, but I don’t think (y/n) is going to move, she seems to quite like my lap,” Jefferson said, patting you on the leg at the same time. 

“Why I ought to!” You shouted, jumping up. 

“She’s an interesting one, isn’t she” You heard Layette say to Thomas as you walked away. You sighed as you went up to the counter to go and retire your sandwich. 

“He’s sure handsome.” Said Mrs.Morettii, “And you two definitely look like you have some chemistry together.”  
“Ew, no!” You said, “He might be nice to look at but he is absolutely the worst to talk to.”

“Well, he seemed pretty sweet when he came up here before, calling me ma'am and everything.” She started blushing, “Looks like I might have to play matchmaker for you guys again.”

“In your dreams,” You mumbled, paying for you sub. You looked back at the table that your friends were occupying, only to see that the last open seat was in-between Thomas and John. You sighed, accepting your fate and going to sit down. 

“You sure you don’t want to sit in my lap again?” Jefferson cooed.

“No way in hell.” You said trying to scoot as far as possible away from him, but it seemed John had other plans, moving closer and lower to you until you had no choice. Oh, it was going to be a long long long year.


	5. An idea and a real actual conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thomas have a real, actual conversation. Wow, exciting.

For the next month, the most contact you had with Jefferson was through the shared google docs that you guys shared about the campaign. During government, the both of you spent your time furiously writing, and then deleting, and then re-writing both your own and each other's words. Also, for some reason whenever you decided to work on it at night at home, Jefferson was also on it. This lead to the first conversation between you and Jefferson that actually felt, you know, real. 

You had just gotten home from track practice, you sat down in your chair in a huff, combing your fingers through your sweaty hair. Jefferson then pulled into the driveway next to yours, in his stupid BMW. Lately, he had been hanging out more and more with you and your friends. Insultingly, everyone seemed to be taking quite a liking to him. Alex loved having someone else to speak French with, John loved someone who could give her hair tips, Eliza loved his fashion sense and Theo his rotten sense of humor. Only you seemed to see him for what he truly was, the worst person on earth. Even worse, he still made annoyingly flirty comments at you all the time, like how were you supposed to get a boyfriend when he took everything you said and turned it into an innuendo?!

Just then, thinking about Jefferson in all your anger, you had a brilliant idea, one so brilliant it left you no doubt that you would make an amazing politician. 

“Hey Jefferson, you dumb fuck!” You yelled at him through your open window. 

“Well, good afternoon to you too,” He said, mock bowing. 

“I just had an idea so brilliant it will make you thank every god you know of that you're my partner. So get on the google doc fucking pronto.”

“Or, you know, I could just come up there and you could whisper it in my ear, among other things.” He said, waggling his eyebrows in a half joking matter. 

“In you're dreams shithead,” you shouted, slamming the window shut. 

Just then a message appeared on your phone from Jefferson:

“No need to be so curse-y, we have young neighbors you know.”

“Well, I just want them to know what a pervert you are so they know to stay away before they become victims of your next molesting.”

“I may be a child molester, but right now I’m one with out a genius idea so hurry up and tell me”

You figured this conversation was too important to be had over the slow bubble of texting, so you decided to just go for it and call him. He picked up on the first ring. 

“And the idea is… or do we need a drum roll?”

“Since you offered, yes.” You replied, sarcastically, but then you heard Jefferson put the phone on speaker and start drumming on the table. This actually made you crack a smile. 

“Okay, so listen up, you know how Lafayette is who we're up against, and you know how he’s like French and stuff.”

“Wow, I didn’t know he was French, please tell me more facts.” Jefferson droned. 

“Continuing, despite your more than ass stupid interruption.” You said, “I know Laf is an American citizen and stuff, but he still wasn’t born in the US or born to a US parent, meaning that he is not a natural born American. And, according to the naturalized citizen's clause, he can’t be president. I know this isn’t a real election, and that I love Laf, but this might work and get them disqualified, and even if it doesn’t, it will sow seeds of doubt and shit in all the heads of the students. So there, full proof!” You finished exasperated.

“My god, what a lady! What an idea!” You heard Jefferson exclaim both through the phone and through your house wall. “That’s absolutely brilliant! I can’t believe I never thought of that!”

“It was already obvious who was the smarter one in this partnership, I’m just driving the point home. But really, we should get started on this speech. And I think you should make it, you can talk all about how you lived and France and loved it but came back to the US and then work that into how Laf also loves the US but he legally couldn’t be president. Then you can introduce me, and we can give a general speech, blah blah blah.”

“Of course I love the US, I mean it's not like I had a super amazing time in France or anything.”

“Wait, you didn’t?” You were under the impression that Jefferson was head over heals for the nation. Being as though he sung the French national anthem during the pledge, had a French flag in front of his house, and regularly wore a shirt that said: “Kiss me in French, the language of love ;)” which you found both appealing and hilarious. 

“I mean, it was fun and all, but I had to leave the States when I was 10, I left my friends, my home and I had to start all over in a new country where I knew no one, not even the language. So, of course, it was super fun, and no matter how French I seemed or acted, I was always “the American kid”. And now that I’m back, I’m “that kid who lived in France”, and sometimes it feels like I’m split and I’ll never just fit in.” He finished with a sigh. “Sorry, that was kind of a rant.”

“No, I totally see where you're coming from, I guess that would be hard, being split between two nations. But you are really asking to be called the French kid with all the shit you pull.”

“I mean, that's what everyone already thinks of me, why not try and play it as hard as I can. But did you know that every girl I’ve gone on a date with so far has asked if I could fly them to like Paris? Like what?”

“Wow, poor Thomas, he's only been on like 10 dates this past month. You know I haven’t been on a date since my ex and I broke up.”

“Wait a minute! You had a boyfriend! How did I not know this!”

“Well, I don’t really like to talk about him,” I said, hoping this wouldn’t lead to a further inquiry about James. 

“Yeah, but Alex didn’t even say anything and he talks about you like all the time. What has his name? Would I know him?”

“Alex didn’t really like him, and now he goes to different school, so you’ve probably never met him.”

“Wow! Wow!”

“This is actually weird, I’ve never know you to be this interested in an aspect of my life that didn’t have to do with you or sex.”

“Well, see if I can learn more about your ex, hopeful I can connect those two to this.”

“Ew, ew, ew, hanging up.” You pressed end call and slammed your iPhone down on your desk. 

Why did you not tell Thomas what really happened with you and James, you usually had no problem explaining it to people. And you definitely didn’t care what he thought of you, even with all your dirty laundry hanging out. But it wasn't time to focus on that, it was time to focus on the speech, on the election, on the things that really mattered. 

You logged onto the google doc to see that Thomas had already started on a rough outline which actually didn’t totally suck. Maybe you guys could pull off a win after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry I've been absent for like 4 months, whoops. But it was actually all your crazy supportive comments, kudos, and subscriptions that gave me the motivation to get over my crazy writer's block and finish this chapter. So thanks so so much! I'm trying to finish this before I leave for college in 3 weeks, so hopefully, I'm back to stay! Anyways, please leave any more comments, constructive or not, I promise to respond this time. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time ever writing a fanfic (or anything not for school). Please leave any comments or suggestions for improvement. I'll try to update regularly, but I'm not sure how long it will be...
> 
> <3 <3 Mallory


End file.
